It Didn't Have To End This Way
by sunshinedeathray
Summary: Werewolf/Vampire story.
1. Chapter 1

"Annabelle." She heard a familiar male voice say in disgust. "Yes, Joseph?" She gave a small smirk, turning around to face a tall, tanned male. "You know what." He gave her a small glare as she walked closer, until she was only inches away.

"Come back again, hoping for an apology? A mere, 'I'm sorry?' " She smiled, poking him on the nose lightly. "Oh, Seph, you know I don't do that bullshit. What's done is done, I didn't mean to kill her."

He glared, pushing her back roughly. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed, "and you know damn well that you meant to kill her. No, I'm not here for an apology. I'm here to kill you." He said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Oh come on-" She was cut off, by him pouncing on her. "Bitch, I'll make sure you pay for what you've done." He hissed, taking a swing at her face, and reaching into his pocket for his stake.

Her eyes turned pitch black, she snapped the leg off of the table that was near, pressing the sharpened end against the mans' neck.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for, blood sucker." He growled, jumping back. "The stupid one here is you, you flea infested idiot." She glared, her eyes going back to their normal crystal green.

"I tried to be nice, and you try to attack me." She chuckled, standing up once again. "Wrong move." She said, and with that, she was gone. "Shit." Joseph mumbled.

_"Annabelle... Annabelle, NO!" the blonde screamed, running as fast as she could. Annabell smirked, "You know, I can easily catch you. So you might as well just make this easier on yourself. You took what's mine, so I'm going to take something of yours - your life." She gave a wicked chuckle, running with a speed that no one could possibly out run. "No... no no no!" She screamed louder, "Joseph! Joseph!" She cried; She was at a dead end. She didn't have anywhere else to go._

_"I've got you now." the vampire smirked, slamming the girl against the wall. "Carolyn, Carolyn, Carolyn." She laughed, tightening her grip on her arms. She was whimpering, struggling. "Your boyfriend can't hear you, he's no where to be found. I made sure of it." She grinned, and with one swift movement, she snapped the bone in her arm in half. Crack. The sound was disgusting, you could possibly hear Carolyn's blood curdling scream from miles away. "Annabelle... Annabelle no! Please let me go!" she screamed and pleaded. "Hmmm. no." she smirked, quickly moving her hands on her neck, snapping it before she could even utter another one of those irritating screams._

Joseph takes a seat in his living room, his eyes are closed and his breathing is slow, and deep. He's calmed down, after running the nearby forest at least 10 times. He wasn't tired, but all his anger was ran out, and that was good.

"Seph." He tensed, hearing that familiar voice, and that familiar nickname. "Abey." he said in a light tone. His eyes opened, and he saw Annabelle. He pursed his lips, looking at her carefully. "I just... I just want to talk, okay?" Annabelle said, her head cocked slightly. "Fine." He stood, moving closer. She could see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt that she caused. She took a step back, looking at the wall behind him. "Why did you do it?" He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Hmm?" She murmured.

"Don't Hmm me. Why did you kill Carolyn?" he asked, his tone more firm. Annabelle stiffened, biting her lip. "She... She's a human, Seph. That was all she was- She was getting in between us."

Joseph gave out a short, humorless laugh. "Just a human? Just a..." He shuffled his feet, turning slightly, looking out the window. His anger was boiling up inside him again. He exploded, let it all out. "SHE WAS MORE THAN THAT, ANNABELLE." He roared, facing her again. "Look at me. Look." He noticed she was looking away from him, this only pissed him off more. She looked at him, and now saw a new emotion in his eyes, and on his face. Rage.

"How the FUCK was she in between us, Annabelle?" this whips all emotion off of Annabelle's face, and she remained quiet. He was seething, "Why aren't you fucking answering me? WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE STARING AT ME?" He swung his arm, sending picture frames and a lamp off of the bookshelf. "Tanner gets in between us, and you don't see me killing him!"

This made her perk up, an actual emotion on her face - confusion. "Wh-" She was cut off. "What's happening here?" They both heard a familiar voice call from the hallway out of the room. Tanner stepped in, along with Lyle, Alaric, and Heath. "Nothing. Nothing's happening." Joseph moved out of the room, shoving Tanner on his way out.

Tanner looks out the door, then shrugs one shouler, looking at Annabelle, "We heard glass shatter, yelling and things fall. Is everything okay?" Concern painted his face, and he stepped closer. "Y-yeah, everything's fine, Tanner." She smiled. "Just an accident." She made her way out of the room.

Lyle looked at the mess in distaste. "Someone, clean that up. Meeting downstairs!"


	2. Chapter 2

All the boys and Annabelle moved downstairs, and took a seat around the room. Lyle looked around the room, his face showing little emotion. He parted his lips as he began to speak, "A group of vampires are in town. A group of five. Two men, three female. I've spoken to them, asked them their reason for being here." He paused, "They're here for Annabelle. They want her to join them."

Annabelle cocked her head curiously "What?" she spoke softly, and Joseph clenched his fists. "I won't let them take her." He snarled. A smirk made it's way onto Annabelles face. "Oh, really, Seph? Cause I coulda sworn you've been wanting me dead." Josephs eyes narrowed slightly, glaring at her.

Lyle put his hand on Josephs shoulder, "Don't worry, son. I won't let them take her." He turned to Annabelle, "You'll have to go into hiding, okay? We don't want these vampires getting a hold of you, they're not new borns like you. They've been around a while." he spoke calmly and softly.

"Joseph, Tanner." He looked at the two boys, "I'm ordering you two to watch her." Annabelle shook her head, "But-"

"But nothing, Annabelle. They're the youngest out of the pack, I need the more experienced guys in the pack to help me, and they're more closer to you than me, Heath and Alaric. And what I say, goes." He turned his attention to Heath and Alaric, "We will meet up with the group, and work something out."

Tanner pipes up, "I know where we can hide her." he looked at Annabelle, a slight smile on his face. "I'm sure you do." Joseph mumbled.

"Go ahead." Lyle nodded at the three, excusing them, at the same time looking at Tanner and Joseph warningly. They didn't need them fighting when Annabelle needed protection.

Tanner smiled, taking Annabelle by the hand, walking out of the room, Joseph following. He was leading them to a safe house in the forest, underground.

"You know, you don't need to hold her hand the whole way." Joseph mentioned, rolling his eyes slightly. "I'm sure she doesn't mind, right?" He looked at Annabelle, who faintly replied with a "Mhm." She was far too stressed and distracted to actually pay attention to what he said. Tanner then smirks, "I can hold more than your hand if you want." and holds onto her hand a bit tighter, looking at her lovingly from the side, moving a little closer. Joseph growled a bit, following them as they reached the woods, where Annabelle needs to be carried to drown her scent with one of the werewolves.

Joseph quickly scoops up Annabelle, but Tanner still holds her hand. Finally, Annabelle comes into focus and looks at Joseph, then Tanner. "What are we here for?"

"We need to put you into hiding, love." Tanner spoke softly, as Annabelle finally noticed their hands. She pulled hers away, absent mindedly gripping onto Joseph.

Tanner frowned slightly, then shrugged as they arrived at the safe house. They make there way inside, and Joseph sits Annabelle on the couch, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay." He says in a soothing voice, and she looked up at him, her eyes showing worry and fear. She breathed in, taking in his sweet scent, then nodded.

Tanner looked at the two jealously, shaking his head.

"How long do we stay here?" Annabelle asked, sitting back on the couch. "Until the other vampires are gone." Joseph replied, making his way over to the kitchen, looking into the fridge. It was stocked full, as well as the cupboards. They wouldn't have to leave here unless necessary. "Ah.. well, I'm going to nap. Night guys." She made her way down the hall, into a bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Look, I don't know what you're pulling, but you have to stop it." Joseph sent a glare in Tanners direction. "Stop what?" Tanner raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Stop.. stop flirting with her." He mumbled, turning his back on Tanner. "Oh and why should I do that? Is someone," he smirked, walking closer, "Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest, Tanner." Joseph said quickly, wanting to avoid this subject; but knowing Tanner, he'd keep on it until he got an acceptable answer. "Just shut up, okay?" Joseph slammed the cabinet door. "Why are you even flirting with her? She's not interested in you." He turned to face the younger male. "...How do you know that?" he looked hurt, taken aback. "I..." he cursed under his breath.

"I just fell in love with her, okay?" he said softly, then the hurt whiped from his face, walking down the hall to the room to check on Annabelle.

Tanner knocked once, then opened the door. "Annabelle?" he whispered. "Yeah, I'm awake Tanner." she looked at him, curled up on the bed. Tanner sat down on her bed, smiling slightly. "You can lay down if you want." Annabelle spoke softly, looking up at him. He then shifted his body, laying close to her. He gazed into her eyes, touching her cheek lightly. "You feeling okay?" he asked, his voice light. She nodded, grabbing his hand pulling it away from her face, but instead of letting go, she twined her fingers with his. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tanner looked at their hands, a small smile on his face. He returned his look at Annabelle, and noticed she was falling asleep. He tugged her body a bit closer, so her body was against his. She curled into him, making him blush. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, even if you don't love me." he mouthed, closing his eyes.

Joseph sat at the counter, thinking. He tapped his foot, staring at the wall. He didn't mean to hurt Tanners feelings.. but this weird feeling over comes him when Tanner starts flirting with Annabelle. She killed Carolyn, but did he really love Carolyn? Or was she just a temporary love? He wasn't sure, he didn't feel the same way for Carolyn, how he does Annabelle. Oh, who was he kidding? "Abey's just a friend.." he mumbled to himself.

He stood, and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door, seeing Tanner and Annabelle on the bed. A quick flush of anger went through his body, but he shook his head. "Tanner, what the hell are you doing?" He crossed his arms. "She invited me in...She was cold."

Joseph gazed at him for a while, then shrugged. "Move the blanket, I want to be on the other side of her." Tanner did as he said, and moved the blanket over. Joseph then took his place on the other side of Annabelle. "So, why do you want to be next to her? hm?" Tanner said, ducking his head to Annabelle's ear, rubbing his nose against her skin, with narrowed eyes at Joseph.

Joseph looked at Tanner, then Annabelle. "She'll feel safer with the both of us by her side protecting her." he responded smoothly, hoping Tanner would accept that answer. Tanner nodded slightly, "Okay." He closed his eyes, resting them. "It's late, we should get some rest." Tanner opened his eyes. looking at Joseph.

"Go ahead." he replied, studying Annabelles small figure, and Tanner drifted off to sleep, keeping his light grip on the small female.


End file.
